


Heaven

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: Harry and Hermione both really REALLY need sleep.An EXTREMELY short one-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 46





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> To my two adoring fans, we meet again.
> 
> Using the anonymity of the internet, and the fact we’re all stuck at home these days with nothing better to do, let’s try to see if domestic fluffiness can make it THREE adoring fans.
> 
> *Fingers crossed*

To say that both of them were exhausted would be an understatement at best.

They weren’t sure they were actually technically alive anymore at this point. How can you survive when you haven’t slept in days?

To say they were extremely ecstatic would also be an understatement at best.

Sure, the first three years of their marriage had been basically perfection. But if those years were basically perfection then they’d have to call this new normal heaven.

Despite the dark circles that have seem to become permanent fixtures around both their eyes, how could they be in anything less than heaven when they looked down at her in that crib? 

She was beautiful and everything they could have hoped for and more. Neither was ready for this kind of love. Neither could figure out what they did to deserve her or this life they live.

“She’s so beautiful I never want to stop looking at her.” Hermione whispers to him. They need sleep so quietness is key.

“I just want to hold her always.” Harry whispers back.

“Come on, we should really try to get a few hours in before our bodies fail.” She grabs his hand.

Neither of them move an inch for quite some time.

They’d rather just be exhausted again tomorrow in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that worked enough that I still kept at least the two adoring fans.


End file.
